


Joy

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Canon adjacent where Alec has a surprise waiting back at the loft for Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Part 14 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

Magnus shot his hand into the air to catch the fire message coming toward him.

_~ Come home as soon as you can, I got us something that I really want to show you. XO Alec ~_

It had been a month and Magnus still couldn’t get over the fact that “home” was the same place for both of them now. His curiosity had definitely been piqued by the fire message, so he quickly wrapped up his house call and portalled to the living room of their loft. Magnus spun in a circle for any indication of where his boyfriend could be but found none. He could reach out with his magic but decided to call out instead. “Alexander?”

“In the bedroom,” Alec called back. Oh, so it was one of _those_ kinds of surprises. Magnus started to unbutton his shirt as he sashayed his way to the bedroom. When he stepped through the doorway he was greeted by his boyfriend who was so giddy with excitement that he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Magnus raised his eyebrows as he noticed Alec was hiding something behind his back. “What have you got there, Darling?” Magnus watched as Alec pulled out a small leather strap and held it out to him. He stepped forward, taking the collar from Alec. “Hmm, I think you may have gotten the wrong size.”

“What?” Alec’s smile dropped from his face. He pulled the collar back and looked at it in confusion. “No, but I already checked.”

“There’s no way that would fit on either of us,” Magnus confirmed.

“Wait, why would it go on either of _us_?”

Magnus paused, realizing he had made a drastically incorrect assumption. But then, why else would Alexander have gotten it? “Well, now I’m thoroughly confused. Why don’t you explain.”

“I was having a really shitty day,” Alec began. “And somehow Clary and Simon convinced me to go with them to an animal shelter, said that it would cheer me up.” Understanding was starting to dawn on Magnus. His eyes darted around the room and he finally noticed the closed bathroom door. He smiled nervously at Alec, waiting for what must be coming next. “Magnus, there were so many dogs and cats. And bunnies! Did you know that you can have a bunny as a pet?”

Magnus pinched his lips together, trying to keep from laughing at his adorable boyfriend. “Alexander, did you get a bunny?”

Alec smiled back at Magnus but shook his head no. Magnus watched him walk over to the bathroom door, open it a crack, then bend down. “Now you be good,” he cooed to whatever was on the other side. “I promise Magnus is going to love you as much as I do.”

Magnus’ eyes went wide as Alec walked back with the tiniest puppy cradled in his large hands.

Alec gave Magnus matching puppy dog eyes. “The shelter named her ‘Joy’. Can we keep her?”

Magnus hesitated. “Has Chairman Meow met her yet?”


End file.
